


Blessing in Disguise

by Lalikaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalikaa/pseuds/Lalikaa
Summary: It was truly a blessing in disguise when the hostel attendant told them that the only space left for the night was a private room with one bed. The blessing, of course, was that there was any space left at all. The fact that Ennoshita was just breaths away from sharing a bed with Akaashi Keiji, and he was way too excited about that, was the disguise part.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Ennoshita Chikara
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Blessing in Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> A small one-shot I wrote for EnnoAka Weekend 2020. I hope you enjoy! :D

It was truly a blessing in disguise when the hostel attendant told them that the only space left for the night was a private room with one bed. The blessing, of course, was that there was any space left at all. The fact that Ennoshita was just breaths away from sharing a bed with Akaashi Keiji, and he was way too excited about that, was the disguise part. 

“Over the phone we were told there was a room available-” Akaashi started, before realizing that it had never been specified how many beds were available in said room. “-ah, nevermind.”

“We’ll take it,” Ennoshita blurted out.

Akaashi gave him a perplexed look, but after a second, shrugged. 

Ennoshita let out a small sigh of relief. They’d been travelling all afternoon, and now it was late evening. The other four hostels they’d called were booked. It was really his fault that they were in this predicament, though. Ennoshita had simply assumed that Osaka, being the gigantic city it was, would have dozens of available hostels. Not during Golden Week, it seemed. While they had also considered staying at a hotel, the prices were too costly for two college students.

They’d been planning this Golden Week trip for a few months though, and Ennoshita wasn’t about ready for it to be ruined due to his slip-up. 

“Here’s the key, bathrooms are shared and are on the second and fourth floors. Your room is number five, on the third floor. Complimentary breakfast is in the morning from six to eight.”

Ennoshita and Akaashi thanked the attendant, and headed up with their suitcases to the third floor.

Upon unlocking their room, they were greeted with a small yet pleasantly decorated room. 

“At least it’s a queen-size bed,” Ennoshita said nervously, to break the silence.

All Akaashi said was, “Yeah”, before he started rifling through his suitcase for his pajamas. 

“Hey, Keiji-kun, are you thirsty at all? I saw a vending machine around the corner when we were headed towards the hostel,” Ennoshita said conversationally. “I could run down and get you a drink.”

“That would be wonderful, thank you,” Akaashi said, somewhat stiffly.

“Ok, I’ll be right back,” Ennoshita said, a smile plastered on his face.

As he closed the door, he could almost swear he heard a muffled type of yelling noise. 

Huh.

His thoughts were too convoluted to process the muffled sound, though.

He was going to share a bed with Akaashi Keiji, _oh my god_.

Ennoshita truly wasn’t sure he would survive the night. 

As he stepped out into the muggy air, Ennoshita let out a sigh. It was a hopeless crush, one he’d been chasing for nearly three years. In his heart, Ennoshita knew it wouldn’t lead to anything. He went to university in Miyagi, while Akaashi went to university in Tokyo. Would Ennoshita definitely consider moving to Tokyo in a heartbeat? Sure! Was that plausible? Only maybe.

The streetlamps lit his way as he pondered further the realistic prospects of a future with Akaashi. It didn’t seem likely. He had simply hoped his pining would simmer away to a distant fondness. However, after three years, this still hadn’t been the case, and Ennoshita wasn’t sure how exactly to tell his heart that maybe, just maybe, the most sensible thing to do would be to give up.

This, of course, was not going to be a helpful mindset for the entire week they would be spending together.

With one bed, no less.

Ennoshita sighed again as he punched in the numbers to buy a lychee drink for himself, and an apple juice for Akaashi.

What a predicament he’d gotten himself into. 

~~~

Akaashi could hardly wait until Ennoshita left before he flopped over on the bed and promptly screamed into a pillow.

How the hell was he going to handle this, to keep his cool? Ennoshita had captured his attention their third year of high school, and Akaashi had been thankful they’d stayed in touch for so long. What he was not thankful for was the pang he felt whenever he thought about Ennoshita. 

And so, now as if to add insult to injury, they were expected to share a bed.

For a week.

Akaashi wasn’t sure if he could handle that. He decided to change into his pajamas for a distraction, even though that meant he was one step closer to sleeping in the same bed as Ennoshita.

He had just snapped his suitcase closed with his pajamas now fully on when Ennoshita opened the door.

“I got you an apple juice,” Ennoshita said. “I know you prefer green tea, but I thought something with no caffeine would be better.” 

And there it was. Ennoshita was just so quietly thoughtful. Akaashi smiled.

“Thanks, Chikara.”

The two drank in silence, and Akaashi almost wished he’d had an alcoholic beverage instead. Maybe that would make him sleep better, at least. 

“Sorry about all this,” Ennoshita said. “I thought for sure more rooms would be available. Or at least that there would be a spare futon.”

“It’s ok,” Akaashi said, even though internally he was screaming _Why_ over and over.

“I’ll look tomorrow morning to see if we can book another place.”

“It’s really alright,” Akaashi found himself saying, because he truly just wanted Ennoshita to feel better, even though he would internally suffer. 

“We can build a wall of pillows or something in-between us?” Ennoshita offered.

At this Akaashi had to laugh. “We’re not kids.”

Ennoshita blushed, only a bit. “Just an idea,” he mumbled.

After they had gone to brush their teeth, and Ennoshita had changed as well, Akaashi turned out the lights, and they both climbed into the comfortably squishy bed.

As they laid down, Akaashi could feel the tension in the air, resting heavy atop him. He thought about making light conversation, but didn’t know if that would make the situation more awkward. He knew he overthought everything, almost to an extreme, though he honestly couldn’t help it. 

“Thanks for going on this trip with me,” Ennoshita’s voice came from beside him.

“I’ve been looking forward to it,” Akaashi responded truthfully. More so than he was comfortable sharing. 

“Really, I mean it,” Ennoshita said, and Akaashi felt the weight next to him shift. He realized that this meant Ennoshita was turning to look at him, so he turned to do the same. 

“I mean it too,” Akaashi said softly. 

Ennoshita fell asleep first, and all Akaashi could think about was how he was less than half a meter from the person he’d spent so much of his time longing for. 

He wasn’t sure if it was possible for him to fall asleep, but he would try, somehow.

~~~

When Ennoshita woke up, Akaashi’s head was resting on his shoulder. Ennoshita didn’t move, not wanting to disturb what looked like a peaceful slumber.

Maybe this week he would finally tell Akaashi how he felt.

And maybe definitely he would conveniently forget to look for other places to stay.


End file.
